


Walker's Story

by Chloria



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloria/pseuds/Chloria
Summary: Walker thinks back on his human life. Contains OCs, and death.
Relationships: None





	Walker's Story

Walker was patrolling the jail, but his mind was else where. That little girl Phantom, Sarah, had brought back plenty of memories since she came to rescue her brother that day.

Nineteen thirty four... Theodus James Walker, sheriff of Pasaquala, Texas, walked down the street. He adjusted his fedora and trench coat. He knew the law. He WAS the law of Pasaquala. He smiled at his new wife,

Thora Jones Walker, now pregnant. The pregnancy was why they had married. Thora was expecting a little girl. They had already named her Sherilynn Beatrice Walker, Sheri for short. She was due in about a month 

now. Later that night, Walker went home and relaxed with his wife. It was shortly after dinner-they were watching T.V. - when Thora sat up quickly, her hand on her stomach.

"I think Sheri wants to see the show, too."

Walker jumped up and helped his wife to the car.

"Good thing her bag is already in there. There's no time to call the doctor from here. I'll call him from the hospital."

Walker drove as fast as he could to get his wife to the hospital. When they got there, he pulled into a spot, parked, and jumped out. After getting her bag out, he hurried to help Thora into the hospital. They went 

in and up to the desk.

"Thora Jones Walker is in labor. We need a room, and her doctor's name is Dr. Burnhard."

The nurse calmly directed them to room 305, and then called the doctor. An hour later, Thora screamed and squeezed Walker's hand as she pushed Sheri out. The doctor told Walker where to cut the umbilical 

cord. The nurse took Sheri to clean her and weigh her.

Ten years later... "Sherilynn Beatrice Walker! Look both ways before crossing the street!" Thora yelled to her ten-year-old daughter. Sheri was a little big for her age, being tall enough to pass for a twelve- year-old.

"Yes, Mamma!" Sheri called back. She looked both ways, and then crossed the street to go visit her friend Abigail Jones. (No relation to Sheri's mother.)

She ran up to Abby.

"Want to go play at Dad's office?"

"Sure. Just let me tell Mama." Abby ran into her house. She ran back out soon.

"Mama says as long as we don't bother him."

"Alright." Turning, Sheri called to her mother that they were going to visit her father.

"Alright, just don't bother him."

"We won't!"

"And look both ways before crossing the street."

"Yes, ma'am!"

The two girls ran all the way to Walker's office. They ran in and said hey to Walker.

"Would it be okay if we played around here?" Sheri asked.

"Sure, honey. Just be careful." Walker told his daughter.

"Hello, Abby. And how are you today?"

"I'm fine, Sheriff Walker."

"How is your mother holding up since your father's death?" He asked a little sadly. Mr. Jones had been shot to death in a bank robbery.

"I'll never find a better deputy than him."

"She's doing as well as expected."

"Well, you two go have fun. And remember to be careful."

"Yes, sir." The girls ran out of the office. Walker went back to his paper work. There was so much to do when looking for a new deputy.

Two hours later, he heard a horn blare and a little girl scream.

Sheri! Abby! His mind screamed as he jumped up and ran out the door. He spotted the crowd around the little girl. He hurried forward. The crowd parted to let him pass. His heart stopped when he saw Abby crying

over the crushed body of his daughter.

"Sheri! Abby, honey, what happened?" He fell to his knees and gathered up the broken body of his child. Abby was crying hard, but Walker was able to gather the story.

"We were playing tag, and she ran out in the street, not paying attention. The car hit her and drove off."

"Did any one get the number?!" Walker demanded.

No one spoke up.

A car drove up, pulled over, and the driver got out.

"I'm so sorry, Sheriff Walker. My name is Peter Williams, and my wife was having false labor. I ran over your daughter. There was no time to stop."

"We have to file an accident report. Come into my office."

"I have to tell my wife our only child is dead." He led Mr. Williams into his office, pulled out the accident reports, and they started filling it out.

An hour later... Walker was going home. It was pretty late. Abby had been taken home and put to bed. Walker got home. His wife immediately asked him "Where's Sheri?"

"At the funeral home. She and Abby were playing tag and Sheri ran out into the street. A car- driven by a Peter Williams, whose wife was having false labor-, ran over her. There was no time to stop. It was a quick 

and merciful death. She didn't suffer at all."

"It can't be! Theodus, it just can't be! Our little girl was only ten!"

"I'm sorry, Thora, but it is true, I wish with all my heart that it wasn't, but it is."

Thora threw herself into her husband's arms and started weeping. Walker started to cry too, for his little girl and for Abby, who had witnessed her best friend's death. They had supper and watched T.V. After an 

hour, they bathed and went to bed. The next morning, Walker went to work. Not even an hour afterward, he received a call that changed his life. His wife had taken hers in order to be with Sheri. He performed his 

duties to the best of his abilities, but didn't notice anything. He was walking home- they didn't live but a block from his office, so he normally walked- when he heard a car horn blaring, coming closer. He 

remembered being knocked down. When he came to, he was in the Ghost Zone.

He walked up to the desk, where an old man sat, waiting to take down his information.

"Name?"

"Theodus James Walker. T-h-e-o-d-u-s."

"Age?"

"Forty-nine."

"Occupation?"

"Sheriff. Can you tell me if there are any other Walkers here? Namely, Thora Jones Walker or Sherilynn Beatrice Walker?"

"No. I don't recall those names. Not all people become ghosts, though."

"But they might be, right?"

"Wife? Daughter?"

"Both. My wife committed suicide because our daughter had been killed."

"I'm sorry. They may be ghosts, but if they are, I should have a record of them. Tell you what. We have laws here in the Ghost Zone, and several law breakers. How would you like to be our new sheriff?"

"Yes. Is there a jail? I'll need some guards."

"Yes. Our present sheriff isn't any good, but we have several competent guards."

"Good. I don't need a deputy."

Present... "That little Phantom looks so much like Sheri when she was alive."


End file.
